Bandits
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Being a renowned musician with two music loving children means your show might get stolen by them.


Title: Stage Bandits

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: La Corda d' Oro Primo Passo

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Hino Kahoko mused at her bestfriends who are wheezing at what the renowned pianist is showing them, upon peeking she giggled seeing Len and his baby brother stealing Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori's show where his father plays the violin and his mother plays the piano, his brother not older than three struggled to climb the chair but succeeded and Len took his father's violin, his father at the side with his hands placed on his waist and chuckling, the audience were all laughing.

However their little hijacking impressed the crowd as they performed Paganini on the spot and his not older than three baby brother followed along accompanying him with his piece, the concourse boys together with Kanayan jaws dropped looking at Len in one corner who has a guitar.

Staring at him then their professor turned to Hamai, "You raised two monsters" with that comment she laughed.

"We never knew we raised two actually" she admitted, "Though to tell you the truth they liked playing rather than we pushed them to play, they just stole our instruments or grab the opportunity to take it whenever we're not looking and learn it by themselves" of course Hino knows it after her beloved boyfriend told her and she just giggled.

Remembering the time when she asked how he started he admitted immediately, " _After hearing Mother and Father, it was romantic and thought to myself I would be able to play like them in the future_ " and the next thing she knew he was confessing to her and ended up being together.

Walking to where Len is, they took their place by the garden and she sat beside him while he plays the guitar, she knew he played it as of late after he serenade her with a bit modern music.

Wrapping her arms around his lower torso and leaning over his shoulder, until, " _Oh Pretty baby! Don't bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay, and let me love you, baby, let me love you"_ a loud singing from the second floor of the house was heard, it was the youngest Tsukimori and Jun laughed at his youngest son Liam Jun or LJ they call, his voice was smooth and has a little perfect rusty sound to tune the song, Kanayan as a singer himself was even more impressed.

"Who taught him to sing?" he asked.

"He started and it all came natural, he loves music just like his brother and we do, and he records himself doing those cover music things" she replied and Kanayan thought of something to convince the parents.

"Well, hope you all join me and Jun next week for the concert, it's our Anniversary as well and we wanted to celebrate it by playing music at the grand hall" she spoke.

However the student journalist wasn't paying attention instead she was out stealing photos from the couple outside, who is named the Violin Romance couple of their school and using those photos for her Violin Romance Articles she post over their school news website, the couple acts as the celebrity couple of the Music and General Education department as they are the odd couple whose together for the longest time.

* * *

A week later, Hino is with her Concourse friends and lady bestfriends by the audience seat, Hamai and her husband plays beautifully reminding her how she does with Len, smiling and closing her eyes feeling the music, suddenly it stopped.

Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Len in his three piece tuxedo, stealing his father's violin, his father put his hands on his hip and chuckled looking at him, "Are you serious?" while his brother in his fitting cargo shorts glory, Black tuxedo blazer over his white hoodie and his reversed ball cap, he stole his mom's seat and made himself comfortable, Kanayan laughed at them until Len turned to his brother.

"What are you wearing?" he gave the same look as his father did to him.

"Want me to cooperate or not?" replied by the other.

"No comment" with that they looked at each other for a short while when his brother started to play some familiar tune, it wasn't the same as classical however after the intro they turned to Len who's now switched with acoustic guitar, "This song is mom and pop's favorite" said by Liam and adjusted the microphone that was fixed to his piano.

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

 _Stop me and steal my breath._

 _And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

 _Never revealing their depth._

After Liam sang Hino smiled after Len sang the second part.

 _And tell me that we belong together,_

 _Dress it up with the trappings of love._

 _I'll be captivated,_

 _I'll hang from your lips,_

 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

The boys went duet on the chorus, and they have that chemistry with their smooth and deep voice as they sing every words of the son.

 _And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

 _I'll be love's suicide_

 _And I'll be better when I'm older,_

 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Again Liam was the one who took turn.

 _And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

 _As we lie awake in my bed._

 _And you're my survival, you're my living proof._

 _My love is alive and not dead._

 _And tell me that we belong together._

 _Dress it up with the trappings of love._

 _I'll be captivated,_

 _I'll hang from your lips,_

 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

The next part was another duet however Liam's part was higher since he had that perfect voice as Kanayan pointed.

 _And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

 _I'll be love's suicide_

 _And I'll be better when I'm older,_

 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Len's deep yet sweet voice brought Goosebumps to Hino.

 _And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

 _I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Again they both sang the part but Liam was higher and Len's deep voice bought honey to the music they are making, it was the forst for Len not to play classical over the stage but he and his brother was nailing their on the sport performance for their parent's anniversary gift.

 _And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

 _I'll be love's suicide_

 _And I'll be better when I'm older,_

 _I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

 _I'll be your crying shoulder,_

 _I'll be love's suicide_

 _And I'll be better when I'm older,_

 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

 _The greatest fan of your life._

 _...greatest fan of your life_.

Loud applause were given to the brothers for their little gift for their parents reminiscing their little hijacking when they were little and surprising their parents again with their favorite song together, behind them is a huge screen showing the backstage, and their parents slow danced though out the performance, it was sweet of them as they dance close.

Some of the Music department student who went to attend to see two famous musicians ended up seeing their resident iceberg sing and play guitar instead, and they grew interested with the young sassy pianist as well.

"Happy anniversary, mother and father" spoke Len.

"Thank you for the gift Bandits" with that said by their father Hino laughed as her boyfriend is being called a stage bandit by his father.

"Let's face it, you find it cute" the youngest piped in, "Besides I think Olaf is trying to impress someone from the audience" with that joke Len threw his handkerchief to his laughing brother.

"Okay, stop messing with your babysitter, I mean brother" teased their father.

"Ladies and Gentlemen these are my big boys, Len and LJ, now then since you boys are here, why not join us for a piece shall we?" and with that the boys happily joined their parents and Hino recorded everything for Len to have later.

* * *

Winter break came and two families are celebrating the holidays in the Tsukimori mansion, upon the upload of two videos where Len and his brother were young and now that they are teens the family became even more famous after Amou happily shared the little stage hijacking by the Tsukimori boys, now Hamai who has an official social media account became popular asking for her boys however knowing the other is taken, some are waiting like predators for they youngest.

With their latest photo as a family with the Hinos joining, it was clear that the eldest is already locked on to the lady Violinist after Hamai secretly took their video having violin duet perfectly and ebing sweet to each other.

Their latest photo includes two families wearing ugly sweaters, Santa hats, silly antlers and illuminating red Reindeer noses, Len and Kahoko are in the middle, Len wrapping his arms around his girl who was heartily laughing from being tickled by Len, on Kahoko's side is her family, and on Len is his parents, his brother who's towering everyone from behind, as he stands around six feet even in his early teens he was carrying two cute new puppies dressed in Santa costume.

Hamai also sent Kanayan a short clip where her youngest Liam plays the piano, with two cute poodle puppies in a dark shade of brown sitting over the top with their tails wagging and yipping joining the song of Liam.

 _Oh, oh my sweet, oh my sweet_

 _Little puppy from the window_

 _I will never let you go_

 _'Cause now you are my family_

 _Oh my cute, oh my cute_

 _Little puppy from the window_

 _I've been wating for you so long_

 _I'll never let you down_

 _Found my best friend now_

 _The old dog pound_

 _The old dog pound_

 _The old dog pound_

 _Puppies are forever, not just for Christmas_

 _Puppies are forever, not just for Christmas_

 _Puppies are forever, not just for Christmas_

 _Puppies are forever, not just for Christmas_

 _'Cause they're so cute and fluffy with shiny coats_

 _But will you love 'em when they're old and slow_

 _Puppies are forever, not just for Christmas_

 _Puppies are forever, puppies are forever_

 _Oh, oh_

And with that Kanayan begged the parent to enroll the boy to the same school as his brother so he can watch over him and teach him all the things he knows.

However the brothers are named the Bandits by the school body whenever they are together since they stole their parent's show since they were little.

~END~


End file.
